Sometimes Darkness Has Light
by ZzWafflesZz
Summary: Changed the title. It use to be Escaping the Light. For those of you who know it, I'm rewriting the chapters. Those who haven't read it yet the summary will be inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Y'all probably hate me and I totally understand, I'm not going to give you any bullshit excuse like school or work because honestly I was just lazy and had given up on this. But I've gotten into the writing mood again and after reading and crying about how horrible this is I decided to rewrite it... again. Hopefully this is better then last time, so without further ado here's chapter 1 rewritten :D**

**I don't own this yada yada, this is just a made up story blah blah.**

* * *

><p>Time to prove to them I can be more than a pretty face.<p>

With a graceful leap and a quick shout, the three armed sash came closer to my hand. A smirk plastered to my ruby lips when the fabric brushed across my fingertips. My victorious moment was short lived when masculine tan fingers snatched the sash off the ledge and out of my grip.

Landing in front of the Brazilian leader with a thud, cold sapphire eyes glared at the smug teen. "Seriously Raimundo? I'm right fucking there and you just had to take it?" the anger showing very clearly in my shaking frame.

The exotic teen shrugged and high-fived Clay. "Little ladies like you shouldn't be doin' stuff like this. It's a man's job." Clay's thick southern drawl grated against my ears.

"Besides just wanted to make sure you didn't mess up again. Should I remind you of the monkey's staff, huh Kimiko?" My mouth snapped shut with a pop, my cheeks burning with embarrassment as memories of the showdown with Jack Spicer rushed through my mind.

That humiliating defeat has haunted me since that day, pushing me to train and fight even harder so another mistake like that would never happen again. In the past two years since we started the quest for the shen gong wu again our little band of warriors has slowly come apart. Omi became more distant from everyone when Raimundo became the leader. Clay stuck closer to Raimundo now more than ever. Then there's me. The only girl amongst boys, never to be taken seriously because of my temper and the fool I had been when I had first arrived at the temple.

"That's what I thought; now if you excuse us we have to get back to the temple." Raimundo's voice broke me out of my thoughts. Ignoring their retreating forms, I glanced back at the last member of our team. Omi took on the role of fighting off Katnappe when we had first arrived and by the looks of it he was just about finished with her.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I gazed into the rocky canyon. The sun was beginning to set; filling the sky with splashes of oranges, reds, pinks, and yellows. It was beautiful yet sad; another day of disappointment.

'Even after all the training and victories we've had. They still think I'm just some useless girl, so what if I've screwed up in the past? Kami knows how many times they've messed up; Omi went to the Heylin side and so did Raimundo, hell even Clay quit for a while!' A gentle breeze brushed against my body, making stray pieces of hair flow in the wind. Out here it was peaceful, no judgment, no criticism, no sexist asses.

A hiss along with a string of curses floated along the breeze; looking back I watched the last of Katnappe's form disappear. Omi looked down at me questionably, his eyes asking about the others.

"King Douche and his lackey are waiting at Dojo."

"Let us not keep them waiting then." He turned and started walking away, only stopping a few moments later when realizing I wasn't following. Again his big brown eyes looked at me questioningly.

"Go without me; tell them I'll be there in a few minutes." Again I had turned toward the falling sun, not caring if he heard me or not. A sigh of defeat and the soft padding of feet signaled his departure.

So much has changed in our group. Omi is no longer the shortest one, now standing close to 5'6", he towers over me and my 5'1" stature. No longer is he stout and with more pride then his body can hold; now he stands with a lean frame and a quiet confidence. He still has his orb of a head, which provides some relief from all the changes. And although he's only 16 he's very mature, guess that happens when your dreams are crushed…

Pretty much everyone has gotten taller. Raimundo stands at 6'2" while Clay is close to 6'6". Raimundo's now more muscular and arrogant, his hair a darker umber and brushing the tops of his olive colored eyes. His face is more rugged with a hint of stubble along his chin. Some of his immaturity went away as he got older; now at 19 he's become somewhat mature. Well as mature as a teenage boy can get. But something about him has changed... lately he seems darker. Like something evil has taken over his mind.

Clay still has his burly form, a big barrel chest with thick arms caused by rough days on the farm and intense training. His blond hair still lies under his cowboy hat in front of his baby blue eyes. Nothing else has changed for him. He's still Raimundo's right hand man, still a little slow, and he still has a ferocious appetite. At 21 he is the oldest one of our group, but age means nothing to the man.

Then lastly is me. No longer do I wear my hair in pigtails, preferring it down or up in a single ponytail. While I have gotten taller I'm still slight in frame except for certain areas that have become more pronounced. I've gotten stronger both physically and mentally, controlling my wild temper with no problem. There have been many times during training that I've knocked all three boys unconscious with little effort and after each one wake up they claim it was a fluke. I knew better though.

Another breeze pushed from behind me, nearly making me stumble. A chill raced down my spine as I righted my footing again, the heavy weight that comes with someone staring weighed down on my body. Scrunching my brows in confusion, sapphire eyes roamed across the canyon searching.

There standing on the tallest tower of the canyon stood a person, their back to the sun causing them to be completely shadowed. Squinting against the dying sun my eyes roamed the figure trying to pick up any detail from the shadows.

A distant shout from Raimundo pulled me from my search and with a defeated sigh I made my way toward Dojo.

"Until next time Dragon of Fire…"

Goosebumps rose along my arms as the whisper reached me, brushing against the side of my face like a caress. Feet firmly planted on the rocks, I glanced back at the figure only to find them gone. With a shake of the head to clear my thoughts my feet went back into motion. Everything working on auto-pilot as I climbed onto Dojo my thoughts swimming with only one thought. 'Who was that?'

**_CCCCCC_**

'Another victory for the Wudai warriors it seems. Pathetic... This trip was not totally useless however; I'm very pleased to see that all is not well with the warriors… some use may come from that later on.'

Watching the leader fight with the dragon of fire proved to be more entertaining than it should. Her little frame was shaking so fiercely with anger it was a wonder she didn't burn him alive. Suddenly her trembling stopped as something the Shoku Warrior said struck a chord in her.

Turning she walked towards the edge of the cliff gazing out at the sun as the other two headed towards their annoying green dragon.

From my vantage point and my reptilian eyes, the girl's form was very clear. Though short she was lean with curves in places she never had them. It had been a couple years since I had last seen the Xiaolin warriors and it seems they've all grown in that time. Her hair was longer and up in a single ponytail with loose ends framing her face. Her lips a ruby red and her cheeks a rosy pink.

'It seems the dragon of fire has grown very nicely.' The animalistic voice vibrated in my head.

A breeze brought her scent, a mix between lilacs and vanilla; a combination that had never been so tempting and sweet. I could feel the beast inside me start to claw at the cage he was held in, trying in vain to reach for the tantalizing girl.

Teeth snagged in a sneer a growl vibrated through my chest, 'Silence you fool. I have no time to sate your pathetic whims.'

'Just one taste wouldn't hurt, with that much temper and power inside one so small, things could get fun.' The innuendo followed closely with vivid images of sweaty bodies and tangled sheets.

While the pictures of a very naked Kimiko looked tantalizing something else was more important. That infernal lizard was right; with so much power loaded inside a short fuse things could become more interesting.

Kimiko turned towards something behind her, shouting a response before jogging towards the other of Wudai warriors.

The idea was brilliant and from the looks of the tension between the warriors completely capable of happening. A sinister grin spread across my lips, everything is about to change for the Heylin.

"Until next time Dragon of Fire…" The words floating on the breeze, left behind as I disappeared.

_**RRRRRRR**_

Emerald eyes narrowed in the direction the petite figure stood. Far enough away she looked like a shadow against the setting sun completely lost in her own world. Glancing around him he took note what had become the usual occurrence after a shen gong wu was retrieved. Dojo grown to his largest form, a snot bubble growing and shrinking each time he took a breath while dozing. Omi sitting as far away from everyone as the green dragon's body would allow, his hands in his sleeves and his eyes closed to the outside world; still wounded from Master Fung's decision.

Clay was leaning against the dragon's side one boot against the green scales the other planted on the dusty ground. Blowing short breaths to try and remove his blond bangs from his eyes, his arms crossed in annoyance. He was mi amigo, mi compañero in pranks and training throughout the years since arriving at the temple.

Then there was Kimiko, off standing in the distance on a rocky ledge. She had grown from the fashion focused young girl into a mature and much calmer young adult. With the curves and the looks of a model she was gorgeous. Even Omi the innocent one could tell that she has changed. Stronger and in more control of her wild element she was a formidable opponent in training and on the field. Often she kicked everyone's ass in training without even breaking a sweat, but she's a girl. No way in hell would any of us admit she was stronger than us. It was still ridiculous to even think that.

Shaking my head at the thoughts I gazed back at Kimiko. "Man this is ludicrous, what the hell can she be doing over there?" Tugging at umber locks I glanced back at the guys watching them shrug. A sneer graced my lips as I looked back at her black figure, cupping tan hands around my mouth a shout echoed across the canyon.

A higher pitched voice answered as Kimiko started jogging towards us, stopping for a brief moment to shake her head before continuing. Slapping the dragon awake and hopping up onto the broad green scales we waited for her to arrive. Reaching us Kimiko quickly scaled the dragon's side settling between Clay and Omi.

I glanced back at her the question evident in my eyes as Dojo took off, making his way back to the familiar place we all call home. She stared back at me her sapphire eyes unyielding and full of steel as she shrugged her slim shoulders, daring me to dive deeper into the subject.

With a glare and a twist I looked back forward watching the reds and oranges of clouds zoom past us. 'This girl has too much pride, bringing her down to the level she needs to be at won't be hard. Stupid girl.'

Minutes passed in silence, everyone completely oblivious to the glare I was pinning on the sky ahead. Searching for the tell-tale sign of blue and white, it was unnerving for it to be this quiet. Scrunching my eyes closed and pinching the bridge of my nose I tried in vain to keep from squirming; thinking of the waves and hot babes back in Brazil.

Just as the memory of sexy beach volleyball match started to play Dojo's voice broke through announcing the arrival to the Xiaolin temple. Only feet from the white stone, no one waited for the dragon to completely land before jumping off and heading in their own direction.

"Give that to the Fungmister," the blue clawed cloth hit Dojo in the face covering his little body as he shrank back to his normal size. With a two finger wave I headed towards the rooms, ignoring his sputtering as he struggled out of the fabric.

Collasping onto my futon with an arm lying across my eyes I tried to relax. In what seemed like minutes later I was jolted awake by the solid sound of fist colliding with wood. A quick glance at the window showed it was well into the night, the sky completely clear save for the full moon. Dragged out of bed by the steady thumping, curiousity getting the best of me I followed the echoes.

Close to the training field now mumbled words followed each time a fist connected with the wood. Glancing around the cornor of one of the temples, Kimiko's small frame came into view. Standing rigid and in a fighting stance she took another aim at the well worn post.

"I'm too weak." Another hit.

"I have no control." Smoke drifted from the post.

"I'm just a girl." Another heated punch.

"I'm just a screw up." Fire exploded from her fist, striking the wood. With a crack the post collasped, laying on the ground engulfed in flames. Kimiko's form darkened against the flames her body shaking with anger or exhaustion I couldn't tell. Hunched over, chest heaving she let out a bitter laugh.

"You still think I'm weak Raimundo? Do you think I can't control myself? Or that I'm just a screw up?" For a second I almost answered thinking she had discovered me hiding behind this corner, but she continued on. "You think you're so tough because you defeated Mala Mala Jong, you think that you're so damn perfect, but you're not. I am in control and I am strong; I rather go to the Heylin side then let you destroy everything I have worked so hard to build."

The wood snapped and crackled in the heat as she turned to the bath house leaving the fiery blaze behind. Not being able to resist the temptation I followed her, hiding in the shadows until she slipped into the house. Standing outside the window I listened as the water came on, steam quickly spilling out of the open window above me.

Waiting for a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear I chanced a look inside. There she was in all her naked glory. Pale skin glistening with sweat as steaming water glided down her body. Long raven hair stuck to her back reaching the top curve of her ass. Trailing my gaze up toned legs and a flat stomach my eyes lingered on her breast. Full and round they were in every word perfect, big enough to fit perfectly in your hand. Continuing their path up to her face I watched as she controlled her breathing her face hidden beneath her bangs. She stood under the water for awhile, the steam gradually disappearing as she calmed down. With a sigh she pushed her bangs from her face letting the water rinse away the remains of her work out. She was truly beautiful, standing there completely at ease with no worries. I could look at her all night if I was able to.

"…adow at the canyon, something about it just seemed so sinister… there was something familiar about it, like I've met them before… maybe I should go back and look for clues?" My ears perked to her voice. "Nah that'll just cause problems, oh well." With the last thought she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel.

Quickly leaving before she discovered my hiding spot I slipped back into my room. Laying once again on my futon my mind raced with thoughts. Emerald eyes drifted close as a final thought lay in my mind. I'll prove to her that she is nothing more than a weak pathetic girl; by the time I'm done she won't even blink without looking at me for a command.

* * *

><p><strong>Be honest is this better? I think so . <strong>

**So yea give me some feed back and ideas, would love to hear from you guys. Sorry again for all this**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Chpt 2 is fixed and up. If there are any mistakes plz tell me. Flames are welcome :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later<strong>_

_**Kimiko POV**_

My room was my little piece of heaven. It helped me escape from my life if only for a little while; it gave me the peace so I wouldn't kill everyone who managed to get on my nerves. But now it was my hiding place from the one person who I had always thought that I loved. For a week Raimundo had been watching me. Following me everywhere I went and never letting me out of his sight.

The thought of him stalking me was just so weird that I didn't know what to do or what to think. _I have no idea why he's doing this, but on second thought I don't really want to know. It could only lead to something bad for me, since it is the mind of Raimundo... stupid pervert. _I sighed mentally.

"Well, well Kimiko aren't we a bit out of it today. Think you could just easily disappear from my sight, thinking your room would be a safe place for you. Though I don't really mind being in here alone with you it makes my plan easier anyway."

Raimundo's voice woke me up from my thoughts. "Shit," I muttered under my breath. I must have been really out of it if I didn't hear the door open and close. Shit. Shit. Shit!

"What do want Raimundo? What **plan** are you talking about?" My voice strong and steady despite the fear that was raging inside of me.

"I want you, and the plan you will figure out soon enough" he said darkly.

Those first few words use to send me soaring into happy dreams, but now they made me shiver. The way he said was just wrong.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't want you. The feelings that I once had for you are gone. No more. Non-existent." I stated matter-of-factly trying to get my point through his thick skull. "So could you please leave my room?" My tone dripping with false kindness.

His eyebrows scrunched together in what I could only assume was annoyance, "You know I liked you a lot better when you were silent, it would have made everything easier." He opened his eyes and shot a glare my way.

Slowly he began to walk towards me. "Well I can fix that." He said looming over me. _This is so not good, _I thought; a chill creeping up my spine.

"What are you talking-"I wasn't able to finish since he back handed me.

I fell, landing on my hands and knees. "What the hell!" I shouted as I tried get back up. My left cheek sending a wave of pain through my whole body.

Raimundo grabbed my arm and yanked me up, which proved to be pointless since he punched me in the stomach causing me to fall back down. I gasped for air that was knocked out of me. Not much got into my awaiting lungs for something was blocking the way making me cough. Specks of blood dotted the floor in front of my face.

"Why are you doing this?" My voice weak. His only answered was a swift kick to my side, the force of it making me roll on my back. I screamed in pain when one of my ribs cracked.

He bended over and slapped me again. My bottom lip tore open from the blow. I could taste the blood in my mouth. "Scream again and you will regret it!" He hissed.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to keep the scream in my throat from coming out. But it was no use. He picked me up and flung me onto my stomach. The scream that I tried so hard to keep in escaped past my lips when my ribs hit the floor.

He kicked my side again and another rib snapped. The scream was lost in the tears that were streaming down my face as I turned onto my back. My gaze followed his hand as it reached into his pocket pulling out a silver pocket knife.

He smirked as I tried to get away from him. His one step forward made me take two steps back. Over and over again we did this until my back was against the wall his chest against mine, his hands flat against the wall on either side of my head, the tip of the knife blade touching my neck. "Now now Kimiko, why would you be running away from me? I just want you to understand a couple of things ok?" His head was bent down to my ear. I didn't want to understand anything he said but what could I do? A knife was at my neck and a sadistic lunatic was pinning me to the wall. So what else could I do besides nod, but I'm not going to.

I'm going to fight back, first starting with this. With one quick thrust I kneed Raimundo in the balls. The knife slipped from his hands as he bent down with a groan of pain. With his attention elsewhere I slipped past him heading for the door. Half way there a sharp tug on my hair made me fall backwards, with another yank my head was forced back to look up at the furious face of Raimundo. "You are going to regret doing that you little bitch." My only response was spitting in his face which in turn was a bad idea.

The hand that was in my hair yanked me back even more until I was lying on the ground. When my hands went up to remove it from my head he quickly switched positions to where he was holding down both my hands above my head and his knees on either side of me. My throat was stretched to the side as I tried to get away from the knife tip that was once again at it.

"What the hell is wrong with you Raimundo, what the fuck are you trying to prove by doing this to me? It doesn't make any sense at all." My tone getting louder at the end. "Oh my dearest Kimiko, as I said before I want you to understand a couple of things." The knife blade skimmed lower down my neck to with each word.

"Oh yea? Then what is it that you so desperately want me to understand that your putting me through this hell?"

The knife sank into the top of my chest right below my neck. "Correction. This is going to be far worse than hell. Now the first thing I want you to understand is that you are mine, no matter what." He slid the knife across my chest, slicing through fabric, muscle, and skin. When the line got in between my breast he moved it to my stomach right above my navel. "Second thing is that you will not leave my sight again." This time he made an "X" with blade. Pain was shooting through my body with every breath I took and with every move I made to try to escape from the blade. Blood steadily seeped out of the cuts coating my chest and stomach with the thick liquid. This seemed to annoy him since he flipped me over onto my stomach. A cry came out of me as I landed on the cuts and the broken ribs. "Lastly you are to do whatever I tell you to do without any complaint or any comments." Once again the feel of cold metal touched my skin, the blade slowly cutting across my lower back. I squinted my eyes as a fresh wave of pain over took my body.

The blood oozing out of my cuts was making my stomach churn. "Please stop. Just please," I whispered not being able to get my voice any higher.

A slash came across my shoulder blades as his answer.

Lying on the floor I tried not to move, hoping that he would just get bored from me not responding to anything he did.

It seemed like hours as he continued to cut and kick me. The pauses he took between each hinted that he was getting bored. Then all together he just stopped, without a word to me he left the room leaving me on the floor.

When the sound of his footsteps faded down the hall my hands slid down to shoulders pushing up so my chest was off the ground. The cuts on my back stretched further apart, causing me to bite my lower lip to keep from crying out. I swayed a little when I got to my feet, but managed to walk to where my jacket was. Putting it on proved difficult but I managed to use it to hide my torn clothing and my cuts.

Quickly I left my room heading in the general direction Dojo usually was. Avoiding any place that Raimundo might be I had to wipe my eyes as tears threatened to fall again.

Finally seeing Dojo I walked as fast as I could towards him, wincing a little at the pain it caused. "Hey Dojo, can you take me to the lake with the water fall?" I asked, trying to keep the pain from showing in my voice.

"Sure Kimiko, but are you ok? Your bottom lip is bleeding. And should we tell the others to see if they want to come too?"

"No! We can't… I don't… I just… wanna go alone this time. Of course I'm ok just accidently bit my lip, but oh well it'll heal. Come on let's go." I said trying to be convincing.

Dojo gave me a worried look but still transformed into his larger self. He could feel me wince when I climbed on, but didn't say anything more before he took off into the sky.

_**15 minutes later**_

Dojo landed on the ground next to the lake; quickly climbing off him I headed to the water's edges. "You don't have to stay here; it's just going to be me swimming around." I told him over my shoulder.

"Ok, but I'll be back to get you in three hours. Ok?" He assured me. "Ok. Oh don't tell anyone I'm here ok?" I asked. He looked at me confused, but nodded and took off to the skies.

Only now did the tears finally fall as I stripped from my torn and bloody clothes. I smiled a bit despite the pain, taking my hair out of the pig-tails I usually put them in; I let it tumble across my back and shoulders.

The water engulfed me when I stepped into the frigid waters walking out to where it was shoulder deep. The coldness numbing the pain while the water washed the blood away. I stayed there with the freezing waters up to my neck until my body was numb and the water had turned red in color.

Teeth chattering I moved back up to the shore, sitting on the edge of the lake watching the red water swirl around before disappearing in a stream that was connected to the lake.

The autumn sun did nothing to warm my chilled body, only providing enough heat to dry the drops of water that covered my nude body. Looking up at the cloudless sky I tried to think of anything that would distract me from the train wreck my life had become in only a matter of hours.

_**Chase POV**_

I sat on my bed, not wanting to leave and go out to face Wuya. Usually after a few cold comments Wuya would leave to go sulk somewhere, but today she was being very persistent with her pursuit. _She still doesn't get that I'm not interested in her._ The thought making me sigh.

"Great I'm a prisoner in my own home and I still can't get _her_ eyes out of my head! I mean it's been a week, why haven't they disappeared?" Finished with my rant I paused for a second.

"Now I'm talking to myself, I must be insane now…" I muttered.

Feeling like fresh air would help me clear my head I headed towards the door that led out to the dead forest. The passage way was dark and damp with only a few torches every now and then to show you the pathway for any fool that didn't know their way would get lost in a matter of minutes because of all the turns and separate ways, but I had lived here for over a hundred years so getting through was no problem.

Within in five minutes I was out and walking past dead trees and barren land. The sight of all the death and emptiness didn't really bother me. After living alone and surrounded by death and torture you tend to grow immune to such little things.

It wasn't long before the area became greener and more alive when I entered the beginning of the forest. The sound of a waterfall in the distance reached my ears, unconsciously I walked towards the sound. Stopping at the edge of a cliff I scanned the area.

Tall green trees surrounding a little blue lake, a stream pulling water into the forest, a nude girl sitting on the lake edge, you know the usual. _Whoa. That's new._ Easily and silently I jumped off the cliff landing a few yards away from the girl. Her ebony hair cascaded down the pale skin of her back or what should be pale but was instead covered in blood. A gentle wind blew the scent that had been in embedded in my mind for the past week to me, _Lilacs and vanilla… Kimiko!_

"Young dragon what has happened to you?" my voice taking on the unemotional tone that I use so often. She turned her head ever so slightly in my direction. "Does it really matter to you, Chase Young? That's sweet the evilest person in the world is worried about me… I'm touched really, but you waste that pity on a person who doesn't need it." Her voice cold and hateful. My eyes narrowed, "Don't think that I would waste any type of emotion on you girl, all I want to know is what happened to you, nothing more and nothing less."

She laughed, cold and heartless so full of things that never were able to describe her not until now. "Fine since I have nothing better to do I'll tell you. The person who did this to me did it to remind me that I was being watched and that I only belonged to him. Do you like that explanation now; is your life complete now that you know that I've become somebody's plaything?" She stood and turned fully towards me, showing all the cuts and bruises that were on her face, chest, arms and stomach.

"This Chase Young is what my life is like starting today." She spat. Tears streaked down her face, but her eyes were full of hate. Towards whom I didn't know, but I could only pray that that soul doesn't have a death wish.

When she turned back around I let out a long held breath. _Wait why am I holding my breath? I'm Chase the Prince of Darkness for god's sake! She should be the one holding her breath._

"Will you kill me, Chase?" Her voice lost all its roughness becoming nothing more than a plea for help.

"Why? Do you want to die?"

"No, I don't. But it will keep me from going back. Going back to _him_…" She shook her head trying to rid herself of a bad thought.

The way she was acting, the total opposite of what I had seen her been countless times on the battlefield, was disturbing to say the least. It was pitiful to watch. So what led me to catch her as she fainted from blood loss and take her back to my home was beyond me, but I did it anyway.

Ignoring the look that Wuya shot me with as I walked through the door I continued walking to what I could only imagine, thanks to the naked girl in my arms, was my doom.

_**Raimundo POV**_

Leaving Kimiko in her room shouldn't have been a problem. After being gone so long from the guys I had to go back before they went looking for me. They had held me there longer than I had planned to stay, but I thought it wouldn't be a problem since Kimiko shouldn't be able to move.

But when Dojo slithered past us when red streaking across his back I knew something was wrong. "Hey guys I'm going to go check on Kimiko, she's been gone for so long." Before they could say any more I sprinted towards our rooms.

Bursting through the shoji door that marked the entrance to Kimiko's room I glared at the spot where her body once laid. A growl rose from my chest echoing in the room. Wanting nothing more than to beat her ass for leaving I managed to put up a mask of fear before going back to the Clay and Omi.

"Guys we have a problem. Kimiko's gone missing! I looked everywhere for her. She's not in the garden, or the kitchen, or anywhere else!"

"Oh no that is most horrible. We will start looking immediately, first let's ask Dojo if he's seen her." Came Omi's calm reply.

Together the three of us ran to where Dojo was with Master Fung. Running through the courtyard we made it to the meditation room, Master Fung glanced up at me with a disapproving look in his eyes but I paid him no heed. He couldn't possibly know what happened between Kimiko and I.

All at once questions bombarded the little green dragon and the old man. Every one focused on finding Kimiko each one for different reasons. Omi to find his lost "sister", Clay to find his lil' buddy, and me to find the stupid bitch that had run away from me.

Master Fung just shrugged his shoulders while still looking at me with disappointment shining in his old eyes. Dojo scratched his beard, before apologizing that he couldn't tell us.

Scowling at him I turned away walking back to the training fields. _So the bitch really thought she could get away. We shall see about that now won't we Kimiko._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Next chpt will be up either next friday or sooner.<strong>

**Flames are welcomed along with nice comments too. Anonymous reviews are welcome too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Chpt 3 is fixed and up. So here you go.**

**Oh some of you may think that I have no morals because of what i made Rai out to be just so Kimiko would go with Chase. First I'm going to say i have no problems with Raimundo, Second I right write down what comes to my head, Third i have no morals when I write so if you have a problem with it then don't read my story.**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chase POV<strong>_

"I don't know why you brought home that little whore. She has no worth to us and she will just cause problems that we don't need right now." Wuya whined from her place at the opposite end of the table. "Wuya my patience is running thin; if you mention this again I will not hesitate to rip your throat out." Not glancing up from my soup.

"But Chase-"she started, but not finishing since I cut her off.

"Wuya! I will tell you this once and only once so you can stop your whining. The reason I brought her here is because we could use her as a reason to get the monks to surrender since they care so much for her. So yes she is worth something to us and the only problem she will cause is that she'll annoy you." Dinner was always a peaceful time to where I can ignore Wuya and focus on other things, but ever since I brought Kimiko here Wuya has not shut up.

Thanks to a little Heylin power she had been fully healed, but still the girl remained unconscious for the last three days. Not waking up for anything, even with what I can only assume be nightmares since she screams all through the night. So why was Wuya complaining?

A couple minutes of silence issued as she continued eating while I drank my Lao Mang Long soup. That silence was short lived though when one of my cats came up to me. "She's finally awake is she? Hmm, prepare her. I have to talk to her." It bowed its head then slinked off to where her room was.

"What could you possibly I have to say to her. Why not just leave her and stay with me." Her voice dropping to what I could only think was supposed to be seductive. It was failing big time. Suppressing the urge to roll my eyes I walked away from the table, not bothering to look at the annoyed look on her face.

The hallway was dimly lit with torches on each side. Multiple doors led to different areas of the lair causing anyone who doesn't know the way to easily get lost and most likely eaten by one or multiple of my cats. Each door looked the same except for dragon of fire's. Her door had torches with turquoise flames and two panthers sitting watch, one on each side of the door's frame.

With a barely noticeable nod to them the door swung open revealing the dragon of fire sitting on the edge of her bed her right hand resting on top of a tiger's head. Thankfully they had given her a new robe to wear. The only difference between this one and her old one was that this one was black with red trimming along the sleeves and the bottom of it with a red sash tied around her waist. Golden dragons were sewn on the edges of her sleeves.

_Damn she looks good. Heylin suits her better than Xiaolin did. _The thought was fleeting and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Why did you bring me here Chase Young? You're only causing me trouble." Her blue eyes harden into steel, her anger rolling off her in waves.

"Now is that anyway to thank the person who brought you into his home and saved you from dying." Was my cocky reply. A deep frown settled on her doll shape mouth, "Fine I thank you for helping me, but you should've just left me to die that would make things a whole lot easier for both you and me."

"I can agree with you on that because ever since I brought you here Wuya has been a pain in my ass." I said with a sigh. She smirked, "Really? I was planning on leaving right away, but now that you said that maybe I'll stay longer just to piss you off. Think of this as pay back for changing Omi into one of your cats." I raised a brow "Congratulations you will get your wish since you are not allowed to leave."

She blinked once, then twice while she processed the new information. Without any warning she shot off the bed screaming. "What to do mean I'm not allowed to leave? I'm no use to you so why the hell not that I can't leave?" The cat at her side growled from the loudness of her voice while I suppressed the urge to flinch. Turning and walking back through the door I said one last thing before the door shut behind me.

"Simple. You are now let's say a hostage. And the only way you can leave is if you and your friends surrender to me."

_**Kimiko POV**_

I sat on the bed for what felt like hours. Chase had left me by myself with my thoughts and my misery.

I couldn't stop trembling, it took control of my body and I shut my eyes tight as an image flashed in my head. _Raimundo…_ his eyes were still the green color, but something was off about him. His smile was too cruel and his eyes were too hard.

I couldn't go back to that, but I had to. They were going to come and get me as soon as they realize that I was with Chase. I was sure they already knew I was missing if Raimundo came back to my room and found me gone, also because I haven't been to any of the daily meetings.

Dojo's face flashed in my head causing me to shoot off the bed, "Dojo! Oh no, I got to get back before he gets hurt! He was the last one to see me…oh no Dojo." I fell back onto the bed with a heavy thump, tears coming to my eyes.

_I have to go before Raimundo hurts Dojo. _My element flowed through me as my desperation grew larger.

The cats in my room growled as they felt the room heat up, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting back to the temple so I could help Dojo. Fire formed in my palms the heat bring me comfort as it grew larger. Lifting my arms up I glared at the door the door that kept me here. The cats circled around me ready to pounce as soon as I made a move to leave.

They weren't going to stop me no one was going to stop me. The door creaked when fire connected with the wood, but stayed strong against the flames. Annoyed at this more fire flowed into my hands and again I threw it at the door. The wood was charred but still stayed in its place. Brows furrowing I made one last attempt. Fire danced around me as I jumped into the air shouting. "No one is keeping me here. NO ONE!" The door flew off its hinges into the wall across the hall when my foot connected with it. Black smoke engulfed everything around me, blocking me from the watchful eyes of the cats. Taking my chance I fled down the hallway running blindly down the corridors looking for a way out. It wasn't long before the thundering sound of paws echoed behind me.

Closed doors lined the hall keeping me from finding a hiding place. My legs began to feel as if they had lead in them slowing me down enough to where the cats were trying to swipe my feet out from underneath me; their growls loud and clear behind me.

One lion's paw knocked against my right ankle causing me to fall on the ground. I laid there with my head resting against the stone floor waiting for the cats to pounce on me and rip me to shreds, but it never came. They just once again circled around me blocking anyway for me to escape snarling at me when I tried to stand up on shaky legs.

Then all at once the growling and snarling stopped, leaving silence to take control of the room. Tilting my head down I tried to control my breathing and keep from falling on legs that felt like they could give out at any minute

The sound of heavy boots hitting against the floor made my head snap up. Lions, tigers, and panthers made a path for their master. The arrogant look that he always wore on his face was missing but the over confident air was still around him annoying the hell out of me. When he stood in front of me I straightened up to my full height, having to tilt my head up so I could look him in the eye.

"In your confinement here I have given you the comfort of a bed and a real room so why is it that you are destroying my home and running away?"

"Because you arrogant asshole I am not going to stay here just so you could get us to surrender. I need to get back to my home and away from you and your stupid jungle cats." My temper was getting the better of me and I knew it but I just didn't care anymore. Fire was once again encasing my body in warmth. Turning before I did anything stupid I stormed away, his cats moving aside resentfully so they wouldn't get burned.

He appeared in front of me that wasn't able to stop myself before I collided with his armor with such force I landed on my butt. Sitting there staring doe-eyed at him my eyes followed him as he began to circle around me. "Dragon of fire I will advise you to watch how you talk to me. You are in my house so you will do as I command. If I want to keep you as a hostage then you will be a hostage. And if I wanted you to be a scratching post for my cats then you will be one. And if I wanted to break you of everything that you have learned and have, then I will with no regret no remorse and no mercy." I scrambled onto my feet, instantly he was at my back his head next to my ear. "Run now little dragon. Run as fast as you can."

Not needing to be told twice I took off down the hall, away from the cats, away from the arrogant cat lover that terrified me, away from the mess that I had gotten myself into.

No cats followed me; no footsteps echoed mine as I ran down the hall. I didn't want to risk stopping and getting caught so I pushed through my exhaustion and kept running until I saw an open door. Hope filled through me as I ran into the dimly lit room seeing the grand doors that marked the exit to Chase's lair.

The only thing standing between me and that fabulous door was just a large space of floor. Slowly I walked to the door, already thinking about what would happen when I return the temple. Omi, Clay, Dojo and Master Fung would probably tell me that they were so worried and ask me what happened and where was I. Raimundo would be pissed that I left and I would probably end up worse than when I first ended up here. I stopped in the middle of the floor, the look on Raimundo's face coming back to haunt me.

Did I really want to go back to that? I had to. If I didn't then Raimundo would probably hurt Dojo, but if I stayed here then the world would be thrown into darkness if the guys surrender. So I had no choice but to go back to, even if it makes me miserable. With my mind made up I took a step forward. The torches that lit the room went out and the door slammed shut. Determined to still get out of here I walked through the darkness trying to find the door. The sound of feet against the floor caused me to turn around. "Who's there?" No answer. Afraid that a cat was fixing to attack I formed a fireball in my hand lighting up what should be the floor in front of me. Instead there in front of me stood a giant lizard.

Clawed hands at its side, different types of green scales covered the body, slit golden eyes glared down at me from their place above a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. A tail lay heavily on the stone floor behind it, spikes resting on the top of his head down to his tail.

I took a step back from the lizard that was looming over me. To say I wasn't scared was an understatement. I was terrified of the thing that was standing before me. Everything about it screamed '_Dangerous_'.

Again I took a step backward keeping the hand with the fire out in front of me so I could keep the overgrown lizard in my line of sight.

Many thoughts raced through my head. How I ended up here in Chase's lair. How I ended up in this situation. And how I was fixing to piss off the most feared person in the world.

_Oh shit._

_**Raimundo POV**_

I paced around the room with Omi and Clay. It has been three days and Kimiko has disappeared into thin air.

Dojo had finally confessed where he took Kimiko after three hours of us interrogating him. We had left right after that going to the waterfall where Dojo said she was.

Nothing was there except a small dried up puddle of blood on the edge of the lake. Dojo confirmed that it was Kimiko's, but couldn't tell whose scent was there with hers. He said it was familiar, but couldn't remember anything about it.

_Stupid dragon, what's so good about being over 1500 years old if you couldn't remember most of it._ I thought.

All we could do was just pace around the room and yell at Master Fung for not doing anything. He would just sit there and meditate telling us she would return in due time.

_Due time my ass, she probably ran away. Who knows where she could be. For all we know she could've been kidnapped, but who would kidnap her? Wuya… no she would kill Kimiko the minute she saw her. Chase? No he would do the same thing. To them a good Xiaolin is a dead Xiaolin. _

"I can't take it anymore! We have to go look again maybe we missed something. We just have to do something besides just standing around here!" Omi's small yellow body was running frantically in front of me, his already huge eyes wider and his little hands raised above his round head.

"Whoa calm done there lil' partner. We don't want to stand here either, but there's nothin' else we can do. We've gone over that spot Dojo said he took her a million times, there's nothin else there besides that puddle of blood and the unknown scent of someone Dojo can't remember." Clay said trying to calm the shouting cheese ball.

My eyes twitched in agitation. _This was really pissing me off. When she gets back, I will make she learns to never run away again._

_**Chase POV**_

Ever since I found her at the lake I had been wondering how the hell she ended up the way she had been. She had always been the level headed one of the Xiaolin Dragons always trying to find peace before one of her teammates got hurt. Yes she had a temper and a bad one at that, but it only appeared when someone had really pushed her over the edge.

Hell she could fight better than her other teammates and she had so much power inside her that with the right training she could become almost invincible. So I was curious as to how she could end up that bad.

So as I stood before her in my dragon form I took the opportunity to read her mind. What I found there shocked me.

'_It's fucking Raimundo's fault. If only I hadn't hid in my room, if only I had told someone about the change in him, if only I had been strong enough to stop him from nearly killing me. Then it's Chase's fault to. He just had to bring me here and expect me to just sit here and be like a damsel in distress that wouldn't do shit. Well if I'm going to fucking die then I might as well have a little fun with Prince Hotness._

* * *

><p><strong>And the fun is going to begin.<strong>

**Hope you liked it. Reviews make the world go round so plz click the magic button below!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its late. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dojo POV<strong>

I was lying on Clay's hat listening to the boys argue on what to do about Kimiko trying with all my might not to tell them all to shut up. The scent that was by Kimiko's at the lake was still swimming in my head. It was so familiar, but for the life of me I couldn't remember whose it was. Trying to match the scent to someone I met in the past 1500 years I went over everyone in my head. _There's Master Dashi, Guan, Wuya, Chase Young…_

The light bulb in my head went on with a dinging noise.

"Now I remember whose it is!" They all turned and looked at me.

"Well Dojo whose is it?" Omi asked impatiently.

"Well," I started to scratch the new rash that was forming. "You know that scent that was by Kimiko's, well I remember who it belonged to."

"Well whose is it Dojo?" Raimundo repeated.

"It's Chase Young's." The rash started to get worse the more I thought about it.

"You mean to tell us that Chase Young has her!" They all screamed.

"Yea since we couldn't find her he probably does-"I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the looks in their eyes.

_Oh this is not going to be good, _I thought. "Dojo take us to Chase's home." Three voices commanded.

"I would if I could, but I don't exactly know where it is." I half way lied.

"Don't even try it Dojo you're taking us there now!"

I reluctantly nodded my head and transformed into my bigger self. When all were settled I took off going at the slowest speed possible until Raimundo kicked me in the side. "Next stop Chase Young's lair." I announced reluctantly.

_May my death be quick and painless. _I thought bitterly while looking up to the heavens searching for something that could get me out of this.

Within an hour Chase Young's lair could be seen upon the horizon. The once blue sky was now covered in black and red clouds. All of which seemed to swirl above the terrifying mountain.

Raimundo's voice broke me out of my daze, "Dojo take us down, now." I nodded my head dumbly. I had a bad feeling about this and the rash that had been barely noticeable before was coming back ten times fold.

_Oh Kami! What did I get myself into?_ I thought while slapping my forehead mentally.

Once the ground came into contact with me I changed back into my smaller self scratching the rash that became too much to ignore.

The guys gathered around when suddenly roars filled the air and multiple cats came out of the shadows onto the ledge we were on.

_Yep not good._ I thought in panic as I dove underneath Clay's hat.

**Kimiko POV**

"Well Chase what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked sweetly while edging to the side. He growled and turned his head so I would stay in his sight.

"Let's play a game Chase. You try to capture me again and I'll try to make it to the door. You have to get me to stop fighting before you can win and just to make things a little more fun I have to at least be pinned by you twice before I can make it to the door."

"And what do I get if I catch you dragon of fire?"

"How about this? If you win then I will stay here with no more fuss and I will do whatever you say. If I win then you let me go and you have to obey what I say for three months. Is that fair?" I tilted my head regarding the dragon in front of me.

"I accept your challenge Dragon of Fire." With that said he disappeared from my sight, leaving looking around frantically for any sign that he might be close.

Clawed hands wrapped around my arms slamming me into a wall. "I think I have won Dragon of Fire. I thought you would put up more of a fight but I guess not."

I looked up at his face smirking. "If you want a fight then you will get one, Mr. Gecko." The bottom of my feet pushed against his chest sending him a few feet away from me giving me a chance to sprint away from him.

He ran beside me swinging his tail to try and knock me off my feet. Jumping at one particularly well aimed swing I flipped through the air flames spinning with me as I pounced onto his head. Wrapping my arms around his neck I let the flames flow onto his body.

He growled in rage and slammed his back against a wall, crushing me against the cold stone. Grabbing my hands he flung me across the room into another wall.

Black dots started to form in the corners of my eyes but I stood anyway. In a second he had me pinned against the wall. The torches lit to life again as I struggled to get out of his grip. Glancing up I gasped when his face was inches from mine. Gloved hands tightened as I began to struggle again.

"What's wrong lizard boy? Having a problem controlling a little girl?" I sneered.

He lowered his smirking lips to my ear. "No young dragon I'm just thinking of all the things I could do to you that would break you, but then I think it would be better if you were part of the Heylin side. With this temper of yours you would be unstoppable if trained correctly."

I tried to kick him in the groin or anywhere for that matter, but he stayed out of my reach. "I will never be on the Heylin side or become one of your little playthings so you could "break" me."

"That's where you're wrong. I have won so I can do whatever I want with you and you have to listen to everything I say." The air around us heated up with each word he said. Pretty soon fire danced around us wildly scorching the floor and wall.

His hands released my arms as he backed away from the flames that engulfed my body.

My hair flared around my head as my anger fueled the fire that had already filled half the room. I took one step toward the arrogant bastard just as the door swung open and my friends walked in with my worst nightmare.

**Chase POV**

_Damn she's hot!_ The thought fitting perfectly with what was happening right in front of me; fire spreading dangerously around the room, her midnight hair flying wildly around her head, her lips in an angry pout and her eyes.

Damn those eyes!

It took all my will power not kiss those red lips when she was pinned against the wall. A part of me wanted to tackle her to the ground and show her what she has done to me every time I think about her then another part of me wanted to punish her for fighting me.

Sadly now was not the time because I have pissed her off so much that her element has taken control. I hadn't been kidding when I said that she was powerful and right now that power was trying to kill me.

That is until the other Xiaolin Dragons stormed into my lair.

Now that anger was directed towards the leader of the group. Oh yes if the way her eyes were glaring daggers at the leader was anything to go by I would definitely say that he was going to die.

"Chase Young you have taken something that is ours!" Omi shouted over the roar of the flames. I opened my mouth to retort, but I was cut off by her words.

"I belong to no one Omi. Not you, not Clay, not Master Fung and especially not Raimundo. Go back to the temple I'm not going anywhere." Her voice strong and steady. Omi looked between his friends before looking at his leader for help.

"Kimiko, you have no choice. You will come back to the temple with us." The leader said while glaring at Kimiko daring her to defy him. He took a step toward her and I growled at the sudden move. Why I didn't know, but something about this guy was different from the last time I met him.

"You heard her Dragon of Wind. She doesn't want to leave. Leave before someone gets hurt."

I had already turned and began to walk towards the doors that lead to the center of my lair when I finished those words, but I stopped when a fireball flew by my head burning the ends of my hair that got too close to the flames.

I looked back to the culprit who was smirking at me, her voice taunting. "We're not done yet Chase. I have yet to make it towards the door."

Regarding the little girl in front of me I thought back to everything that happened so far.

_Fighting her only makes her fight back. So I have to try a different tactic… looks like I get to show her what she has done to me. _

With that I snapped my finger causing jungle cats to surround the warriors while I appeared in front of Kimiko. Her gasp of surprise made my gaze fall to her lips. With one quick movement I grabbed her waist and crashed my lips against hers.

Her hands fell onto my chest trying to push me away, but I held steady moving my lips against hers. Slowly she stopped pushing and started to kiss back, wrapping her arms around my neck. When we broke apart for air I looked at her flushed face smirking.

"Looks like I have won, Kimiko."

**Kimiko POV**

Oh…my…god… Chase Young just kissed me and I kissed him back. Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with me? I must be fucking nuts to kiss the fucking enemy… and not just any enemy, Chase Young, Prince of Darkness, aka number one on the most evil list. Holy shi-talking mushrooms!

I have to say though… he is a damn good kisser. The way he moved his lips against mine, no bad Kimiko don't think about that! Then those hands that are still on my waist, it feels like I'm on fire.

"Looks like I have won, Kimiko." Those words made everything around me stop. The fire died leaving scorch makes everywhere around the room, the jungle cats backed off from the exhausted monks, and I just stood there limply with Chase's hands were still on my waist.

That had to be cheating right? Kissing the enemy, yea that was cheating especially if the kisser was so damn hot. I mean who can say no to a smoking hot guy who decides that he was going to kiss you… I can't.

"That has to be cheating. You had to be cheating." My voice quivering as my eyes searched his smirking face. He bent down so close to my face that it made my breath catch in my throat. "I would never cheat Kimiko. I simply just came up with a new tactic; remember you can't fight fire with fire."

"So kissing me was the next best thing. You could've threatened me, knocked me unconscious, or killed me!" I screamed.

"Oh come now, you're acting like you didn't like it which we both know that you did." He hinted, looking at my hands still linked around his neck.

"I didn't like it. I was just simply caught in the heat of the moment. I mean look at you! You're fucking hot!" My arms flew off him like I was burned. I tried to move away from him but his hands stayed firmly on my hips.

"What the hell Kimiko?" Raimundo's voice was full of disbelief and I could only imagine what he had seen. My arms wrapped around Chase, Chase holding onto my waste. If he put two and two together then he would know what went on while they were being attacked by cats. One look at his face told me that he knew and that I was so fucking screwed.

_Damn_, I thought as I banged my head against the front of Chase's armor. _Why me? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Do the Kami like to see me suffer?_ Over and over again I knocked my head against the hard chest plate willing myself just to knock out so I didn't have to see them.

But alas even that couldn't happen for a gloved hand stopped me from hitting my head another time. "Dragon of Fire stop that. You're denting my armor with that hard head of yours." I don't know if it was because of the concussion I had or what, but I busted out laughing holding onto my stomach as tears began to form at the corners of my eyes.

I cried through the laughter. I cried as he put me onto a tiger that had showed up from nowhere and I kept crying as the tiger took me further away from the mess that had appeared in my life.

When the tiger and some other cats put me onto a bed my eyes closed from exhaustion and I slept with tears still rolling down my cheeks.

**Dojo POV**

Slipping away from the boys to follow after the cats that had carried away Kimiko had been easier then I had originally thought. While the boys were focused on glaring at Chase I had jumped out of Clay's hat and slid across the outside of the circle, hiding in the shadows with the cats.

Glancing back at the center of the circle Chase stood there watching me. With a barely noticeable nod at me he went back to glaring at the guys.

_Oh Kami what have I gotten myself into?_ The thought kept repeating in my head as I slid past the cats and into the hall that they had taken Kimiko to. The smell of her tears made my heart clench, but I continued moving until I stood outside the open door.

Multiple panthers lay on each side of the bed that held Kimiko, standing guard of the little girl. They made no move to attack me when I jumped on the bed with Kimiko. My scaled hand touched her wet cheek and again I felt a stab of pain through my heart.

"Kimiko you need to wake up. We have to go; everyone is worried sick about you. Come on wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered open briefly before closing again. She turned her back to me, "I can't go back Dojo. Raimundo's going to kill me and plus I made a deal with Chase. I'm not allowed to leave until he lets me go." Her tone sounded pain.

"What do you mean Raimundo will kill you? And what type of deal did you make with Chase?" I asked.

With that said she turned back to face me her blue eyes filled with pain and sadness as she retold the story of how she was beaten by Raimundo, how Chase ended up finding her and everything else that lead to this moment here.

When she finished I could only bow my head.

"Dojo I screwed up and I don't know what to do anymore."

Moving away from her and back towards the doors I told her the only thing that I could. "Kimiko I'm sorry that you had to be part of this and I wish I could help, but I'm forbidden. You have to stay here and finish what you were meant do."

"Dojo wait! What do you mean? Dojo, please come back! Don't leave me here please!"

With that said I left them room and headed back to the guys, trying my best to ignore her screams of help like I did the first day it started.

One tear escaped down my cheek but disappeared when I returned to the fight that was going on. Chase glanced at me once before punching Raimundo in the gut and sending him flying into the wall.

As I looked upon Raimundo battered form I could honestly say that I didn't feel anything for him. No feelings came forth when I saw the blood that was dripping from his head or when I saw the bruise that was forming on his face.

This wasn't the Raimundo that first showed up at the temple this was an entirely different person that held no place in the temple. Raimundo would never hurt anyone, but this person that was fighting Chase had hurt someone that everyone loved.

Clay and Omi had rushed to Raimundo's side when they had seen their leader fall, now they all stood together black and blue, bleeding and breathing heavy while Chase looked unfazed.

Going to them I tried to convince them that the battle was pointless and that Kimiko had made a deal with Chase, but Raimundo just glared at me and pushed the Omi and Clay away walking back in the direction Chase stood.

Omi looked at me, "What kind of deal did she make with Chase?"

"If Chase could get her to stop fighting him then she would stay here with no problems, but if she was able to get to the door before being caught then she could leave and come home. Chase won so now she has to stay here until he decides to let her go."

Omi sighed "That is most sad, but a deal is a deal. We have to stop the fighting now before Raimundo gets handed his butt."

"Gets his butt handed to him, Omi." Clay corrected.

"That too." Omi said while running to Raimundo.

Clay reached into his back pocket to pull out one of the shen gong wu. Sprinting towards Raimundo he shouted, "Tangled Web Comb!" Within seconds Raimundo was tied up.

Transforming into my larger self I waited for everyone to get on. When the weight of Raimundo and the other two boys were settled on my back I gave Chase an apologetic and knowing smile before flying off towards the temple.

_She has to do this on her own, without any help from anybody. Her and Chase have to work things out before everything ends finally._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Sorry its short again. Any type of feedback is welcomed, so please don't hesitate to review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Look i finally updated on the right day! Yay me! :D**

**Anywayz... thank you to all the people who have read this and still continue to read. I am entirely greatful because i know i'm not the best of writers.**

**So here's chapter 5**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Raimundo POV<strong>

This was stupid. It shouldn't matter that Kimiko made a deal with Chase, she should be here with me where she belongs. Not out their making out with the enemy. I shouldn't be in here either, I'm perfectly fine just with a few bruises here and there, but who doesn't get a least a bruise when you fight someone. It was just natural.

But no I had to stay in the stupid infirmary because I might have a concussion from being thrown against the wall. So here I lay on one of those stupid white cots with many of the monks moving around the place and checking up on me.

Why did it have to be so difficult? We were supposed to go into Chase's lair find Kimiko and then escape with her. Then I was going to teach her not to run away from me once we got to the safety of the temple, but no she just couldn't sit and wait for us. She just had to make a deal with Chase Young of all people and then lose by making out with him in front of us. In front of us god damn it!

I mean seriously even with all the cats around us -which I think were suppose to distract from what Chase and Kimiko were doing- I could still see them clearly enough. God it just makes me so pissed that she would do that.

"Raimundo" Master Fung's voice broke me out of the turmoil that was going on in my head.

"Yes old man?" Not really in the mood to talk to the old geezer.

Dojo raised his head from his place on Master Fung's shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the tone in my voice, but not saying anything about it. "We know what you did to Kimiko."

I glared at them, "What do you think I did to Kimiko. You have no proof of anything so how am I to believe you?"

"The blood on her floor, your scent in her room, your pocket knife covered in her blood, and then when you and the other dragons were fighting Chase, Dojo here went to go see her and she told him everything." Master Fung loomed over me, his eyes glaring with hatred.

"And what exactly is everything?" I asked playing stupid.

"Oh quit the act Raimundo there's no need for it. We know all about you beating and cutting Kimiko. We heard her screams of help and we still hear them whenever we close our eyes. We couldn't do anything to help her because we are forbidden, but know this Raimundo you are being watched and one wrong move you will leave this temple and never come back." They both turned and walked out the door leaving me with that final threat.

_That bitch! I told her not to say a word about anything that happened and what does she do she blabs that big mouth of hers. Damn it… this just makes things more difficult. _All the monks had left once Master Fung had walked in and haven't returned since then making this the perfect opportunity to escape this place.

Sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the cot I sat there my hand holding my head from getting up so fast. Once the dizziness disappeared I got off my ass and walked out of the room heading nowhere in particular. Just wanting to find a place that I could hide in for a while.

Everything was messing up! Kimiko is with Chase instead of being here, Master Fung knows about what I did, and now I'm being fucking watched. Growling I lashed my fist out against one of the temple walls creating a small crater in the old stone. "Damn it!" I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want to hurt Kimiko, but something just came over me when I was in her room. And then now I just want to kill something to get rid of this feeling inside of me. I wanted to feel the blood cover my hands, to watch it drain the life out of the thing, to hear the thing take one last breath before it died. I wanted that.

Something is wrong seriously wrong, but I don't want it to stop. "God what is wrong with me?" My hand grazed through my hair as I leaned against the wall. "Well that would be the cause of you turning evil, my dear boy." A voice drawled. The southern accent was quite easy to pick up. Only one enemy had that annoying accent. Hannibal. "What do you mean? I'm a Xiaolin Warrior, not Heylin. Besides I would never join the Heylin side again."

"Oh you have no choice. You see this boy," He lifted up something with horns "this is beauty right here is called the Heylin Demon and it makes anyone I choose be consumed by the Heylin side. Little by little, with each passing day they get corrupted until finally everything they knew about the side good is erased from their mind leaving them complete filled with darkness. I have chosen you Raimundo."

My hands shook. This couldn't be happening, not again. "No! I won't be a part of this." Hannibal grinned showing his yellow teeth. "I'm afraid you have no choice Raimundo, for the process has already begun." My feet moved on their own accord backing away from the ugly bean as it lifted up the demon shouting, "Heylin Demon!"

Red smoke leaked out of the open mouth drifting through the air before swirling around my head. More smoke poured out of the demon encasing my entire body in it. Faster it spun around me lifting me up into the air. My mouth opened to let out a yell, but was choked off when all the smoke rushed inside of my mouth. I fell to the ground with a thud not being able to move my body as I watched Hannibal hop over to me.

I wanted to yell, I wanted to squash the stupid vegetable, but my arms lay limply at my side as he stopped by my face. My eyelids began to drift shut as I watched him cackle, "This double dose should speed things up a bit." They closed entirely when he jumped onto his crow and flew off into the sky leaving me to succumb to the darkness that had filled my body.

The next time I woke the sky was dark and empty. No stars filled the sky like they usually did, leaving the moon floating by itself.

Memories of how I ended up here never appeared. Everything clouded in my head keeping me from thinking straight.

Pushing myself off the concrete and onto my feet was harder then I realized it would be; taking me a good three minutes before I could stand without swaying, then another two minutes before I could walk without my knees buckling from underneath me. Still I had to use the walls as support so I could walk back to my room. Halfway there I had to lean against the wall, gripping my head as a searing pain rushed through my skull. "What the hell?" I snarled through clenched teeth. Black dots formed in my eyes as the pain increased sending me to my knees holding my head in my hands.

"Somebody please! Help me!" Tears leaked from my eyes, the pain taking over my whole body sending me sprawling on the ground gripping my hair to try and lesson the pain.

"Someone… help."

Then everything went black.

I awoke to the sound of Omi and Clay calling my name; quietly at first before getting louder as they got closer. My eyes wouldn't open and my body wouldn't move. So I laid there on the cold concrete until they saw me.

"Raimundo!" Both shouted in unison before running over to me.

"What happened to ya, partner? We've been looking for you everywhere." Clay country accent reached my ears as they tried to pick me up. I tried to speak, but it came out as a wheeze. Clay picked me up effortlessly carrying me back to the infirmary.

Again I tried to talk, but my throat constricted leaving me in a coughing fit. Managing to crack my eyes open just a little bit I watched as we passed by the many buildings that stood on the temple grounds. It only took a few minutes before white walls were once again surrounding me and I was lying on the same cot that I had abandoned.

When I turned my head to look out the window the sun was flying high in the sky showing that the day was already half over.

Monks of various sizes and shapes hurried around me looking me over again and asking questions that I couldn't answer because of my throat. Master Fung and Dojo stayed on the outskirts of the room glaring at me.

I just kept my gaze away from them, trying to ignore the holes that they were trying to burn into my body. This was going to be a long day.

I was right. It was a long day. By the time the sun set for the moon I had gotten the ability to move my body again. My throat had cleared within an hour or two after I was put back in the infirmary, but my voice was deeper when I was able to speak again. I wasn't really complaining since ladies love a man with a deep voice.

Everyone had left to bed so I was the only one there. A single candle lighting up the corner of the room I was in. Lying on concrete and then on a stiff bed for most of the day and previous night had left me feeling edgy and tense causing me to flex my hands and rotate my shoulders to try and loosen up every now and then. But nothing was working.

I tried stretching once everyone was gone, even tried to do a small work out in the enclosed space. Basically anything that would get me to relax. So here I was leaning against the wall trying to ignore the itch that was crawling up my spine.

"Don't try and fight it. It'll just end up crushing you in the end." That southern accent bringing up those lost memories from the day before.

The taunting and ranting from the same voice, the red smoke the escaped from the horn thing swirling around me, the choking death I felt when it all rushed down my throat, then the evil laughter as he gloated and then just blackness.

All those events rushing past me like someone had hit the fast forward button on a remote. Speeding through all the pain I felt when I woke up later and ended when I fell unconscious again. Hannibal had done something to me again, something that was the reason that I felt violent.

"Just let it happen Raimundo, everything will turn out right in a day's time." The bean appeared on the edge of my cot. "Go away Hannibal I don't want to deal with you right now."

"Oh don't worry, my boy. I'm just here to check how things are moving along. Seems everything going mighty fine." He put one of his tentacle hands where his chin was suppose to be as he looked me over. What he was searching for I had no idea. Nothing about me had changed… I think. No one mentioned anything if I had changed at all except for my voice. So to say that I didn't feel a little creeped out about him checking me out was the understatement of the year.

He smiled that toothy smile as he nodded at what he saw. "Yes, I do say by tomorrow morning everything will be complete. I will return at midnight to take you to your new home, but for now rest my boy. You deserve it for by tomorrow afternoon my plan will be set in motion."

"What do you mean?" A yawn escaped through my mouth, my eyelids already beginning to drop shut.

"Just sleep my boy. Just sleep."

I did as I was told, passing out when my eyes managed to shut close.

It only felt like I had been asleep for only a few minutes when I felt something slimy slide across my face, instantly jolting me awake. My hand wiped the across my face trying to rid myself of the feeling it left behind.

"Nice of you to wake up. Now let's go we don't have that much time left." A feral growl escaped my lips, my hand lashing out in the direction the annoying voice sounded. "Now, now. Is that any way to treat the person who is trying to help you?"

"Yes it is if it was that person who cause all this to happen." I snarled glaring at the little bean. "What makes you so sure that I would go with you, hmm? What if I wanted to stay here, will you be able to make me leave?"

He turned his back to me looking upset, "If you want to deal with the hateful glares from your former master and then the blood lust that will take over your mind. You would probably do something like you did to Kimiko, that girl that you loved so much. You hurt her so badly that she went to Chase Young and refused to come back home with you. Do want that to happen to another person you care about?"

My head hung down in shame, the memories of the event coming back to haunt me. I didn't want to feel that same satisfaction I felt when I saw her blood running down the knife or when I heard her screams of agony. Hannibal was the cause of it, but he may be able to help me control it. Looking up I glared at the little vegetable. "Fine I will go with you, but only if you promise to help me."

"I give you my word boy. I will help you control the blood lust, but we will do it my way." He turned back to me his face holding something akin to sympathy and sadistic glee. Glancing back at Hannibal one last time I stood from the cot heading towards the door.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

"Now that you are here under my command we will get a few things straight. First, you will do whatever I say with no ands, ifs, or buts. Second, you are free to roam just stay away from Wuya she's not exactly thrilled that you are here. Third, your training begins at dawn and ends at noon, what you choose to do after that is your choice. Any questions?" Arms behind my back I raised a brow at the glaring girl sitting in front of me. Ever since I had come back from dealing with the monks she had been pissed, glaring at me whenever she got the chance.

Even now she sat on the edge of my bed-since that's where the cats had brought her earlier- legs crossed over each other, arms crossed just below her chest which was making it increasingly hard not to stare at her breasts. Oh yes the years have been very kind to her. Kindly giving her curves in all the right places and making her irresistible to any guy that happened to just glance at her beautiful body.

While still short her legs were long and toned no doubt from the hours of training she was put through while at the temple. Her waist was slim, but not overly skinny. Then her breasts were just the right size for one to hold in the palm of their hand. Her hair was longer, but still held in those pigtails with only a few stray strands framing her face.

Then those mesmerizing eyes that showed every emotion she was feeling and then god those rosy soft lips that were set in a cute little pout. I could still feel them against mine even after all time that had passed from when I first kissed her. It was intoxicating really.

"-kiss me", I blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?" Not quite sure if I heard her right. "I asked why did you kiss me?"

_Damn, I knew she would ask eventually. But couldn't she wait until I came up with a good enough excuse. Well the truth is always good I guess._

"It was the best way to get you to stop fighting. Fighting with you only caused you to rebel, so kissing you was the next best thing." I shrugged making it appear as if it didn't really bug me.

She raised an eyebrow smirking, "Really? It's not because I make you crazy and you just wanted to show me what I've done to you?"

The shock on my face must have been apparent because she busted out laughing falling onto the floor and landing at my feet. Many images of her below me have been popping up in my mind for many days now, but this was not one of them.

"I… was just… kidding! God! The look… on your… face… priceless!" Standing she dusted off her butt and wiped a few tears that had leaked from her eyes during her laughing fit. Looking up at me she rose up her hand and patted my cheek, "Close your mouth Chasey you look like a fish."

My mouth shut close with a snap and my hand shot out to grab her wrist. Pulling her towards me I brought my face just a breath away from hers. She blushed a beautiful shade of red and I couldn't help but wonder just how far that blush goes. "Let's get one thing clear Kimiko. You belong to me now, so I can do whatever I want with you. If I wish to kiss you I will," I touched my lips on the edge of her mouth "-the reasons of why I do it are mine alone." When I raised my head back to look her in the face her eyes were wide and her lips were slightly parted, her breathing coming in light pants. My gaze was drawn to her lips, my mind already reeling. One more taste wouldn't be so bad and it would be the last one ever so it wouldn't be a big deal.

"Chase what are you doing? Why are you…?" The second my lips touched hers I felt like I had been shocked. The feeling so surprising and so incredible that I pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Nipping at her bottom lip and taking the opportunity to explore her mouth with my tongue when she gasped in surprise. My hand dropped her wrist to hold onto her waist molding her against my body while her hands tangled themselves in my hair as she stood on her toes to reach my head.

When we finally separated I put my forehead on hers, watching as she re-opened her eyes. Those glorious blue eyes fogged over from our kiss, every emotion she felt swimming in the depths of her eyes.

"You can't just keep kissing me if there's no meaning behind it. I'm not some whore that you can kiss anytime you damn please." She said, trying to control her breathing again.

Staring into her aqua eyes I smiled, "No you are not a whore. You are mine."

* * *

><p><strong>I say Chase is going to be a bad-ass Master don't you?<strong>

**As always anyt type of reviews are welcome, be it a flame, a nice review, some random thing, or if you want to say hi. Everything is welcomed, if i have an opinion on one of them i will put something back so be warned.**

**Have a nice day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Few days later…**_

**Kimiko POV**

A fist collided with my shoulder sending me spiraling through the air and into a wall on the far side of the "playroom" as Chase calls it. I have dubbed it the "hell room" because of all the hell that I've been put through the past couple of days with Chase's stupid training, if it could be called that. When Chase said that he would train me I had to admit I thought her wouldn't follow through with it, but now I'm wishing that he _**hadn't**_. From the break of dawn to noon, everyday thus far I had ran with him every morning for two hours and then after that we would come here and he would lecture me that while my offense moves were good it was my defensive moves that I needed to work on. I had agreed with him at first, but now after being thrown into the same wall over twenty times I was starting slowly lose my temper because after each time I rose back up from the ground he would stand over smirking and telling me all that I did wrong.

So as he strode over to where I was laying on the ground with that smirk in place, I laid there and waited for him to come close enough so I could get my revenge. Of course he did have to take his sweet damn time to get over to me so my thoughts drifted back to the day I agreed to stay here after losing my challenge to him.

_**Flashback…**_

_Sitting on the bed that I had been left in and watching Chase rant on and on about the rules of his place turned out to be as boring as I thought it would be. Of course I also thought I was going to have to fight him about the whole kissing thing, and then hitting my head on his armor, and then over course laughing, which by the way I didn't think the kiss was my fault since he was the one who leaned into me so technically it wasn't my fault. _

_Even now as I was dying of boredom the kiss still kept replaying in my mind and the questions that came with it. Why did he do it? Was it really just an easy way for me to stop fighting him? And that it meant nothing at all. God it was just all so confusing! So at the end of his rant when he asked if I had any questions of course I asked him. He didn't hear me the first time so with a sigh I asked him again. _

_He had stood in front of me in silence for a few good seconds before seeming to mull something over in his mind. Then when he shrugged and answered like it was no big deal that he had basically made out with one of his enemies I had decide just to mess with him to save myself from the boredom and to hide the sting in my heart about seeing him so nonchalant about it._

_Of course I never would have guessed that his reaction would have been so shocked and worried that it would cause me to fall on the floor laughing. After all the only emotion that he has shown is arrogance, if that was an emotion, and then disgust whenever he was dealing with Spicer. Seeing him with his mouth hanging open like a fish and eyes bugging out of his skull would have made anyone laugh. Then what I did after I had gotten through my laughing fit. _

_I Kimiko Tohomiko had first shocked Chase Young Prince of Darkness into speechlessness and then I guess you could say I sort of rubbed it in his face by patting his cheek and then insulting him. Not many have probably lived to tell the tale of that. _

_Then my actions had led him to announce that I belonged to him and that he could do whatever he wanted to me, which ended up in him kissing again and then us wrapped around each other with our foreheads resting on the other. Then when I was tried to control my breathing again and said what was on my mind of something along the lines of I wasn't his whore and he couldn't kiss me anytime he felt like it; in turn he announced that I wasn't a whore, but his. It had confused the hell out of me so I did what any girl would do when they didn't want to deal with anything else after a long day. _

_I fainted._

_**End Flashback…**_

Even now I felt the confusion coming back to me. What the hell did he mean that I was his? Did he like me and that was his way of saying it or was he just stating claim to me once again like I was just some toy that he fancied for now only to be thrown away and left to rot after he grew bored of playing with it. I didn't want to be tossed away like I was nothing, I had come to like it here even with the hate filled glares that I got from Wuya constantly and the relentless training that Chase was putting me through. The training had helped me in more ways than one. I could now keep up with Chase when we run through the dead woods that surround the lair, I could keep up with most of his attacks only a few slipping past my defense every now and then, and most of all I could control my element so much more than I could when I was at the temple. This nagging feeling always biting at the back of my head every time I was around Chase.

"Kimiko you need to focus." Chase's foot nudged me in the side stirring me from my inner turmoil. His smirking gaze making the itch to get revenge consume me again. So just to annoy him I sat up and turned my head to look at the fabulous wall that was opposite from him, refusing to look him in the eyes because I knew that would be his downfall. He sighed at my childish antics before squatting down next to me, grasping my chin and forcing me to look at him. My response was simply shutting my eyes shut; now refusing to open them even as he started to poke me in the side with his free hand. Yes the all powerful Chase Young was poking me in the side like a child craving for attention. I found out at the beginning that when it was just me and him he tended to act more like a child instead of the arrogant asshole he was when other people were around.

Crossing my arms over my chest I made sure that both my hands covered my waist while he continued to get me to open my eyes. What he did next complete surprised me. When he let go of my chin with his hand I thought he had got up and left so I took a quick peek to see if he did leave but ended up snapping my eyes open when Chase picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder carrying me like I was a potato sack carrying me out of the room to god knows where. He walked for twenty minutes until he made it to my room. For ten of those minutes I had pounded his back with my fist while swinging my legs to try and kick him in the stomach commanding him to put me down, instead he slapped my ass and grabbed hold of my legs to keep me from falling off him. After that I had simply hung there my hands occasionally patting his butt sometimes on purpose and other times on accident… ok who am I kidding it was all on purpose, but you would too if you had to stare at that ass without having the stray thought or two of how it would feel just to pat it at least once. And must I say that is one fine ass right there.

The first time I patted/slapped it had caused him to completely stop walking turn his head and growl at me. My response was to stick my tongue out at him before he continued to walk once again trying to ignore every pat after that, although flinching every now and then. I have to say that had to be the best ten minutes of my entire life and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when he slid me off his shoulder and onto my bed; the plush comforter indenting in the shape of my body when my back connected with the mattress.

Chase looked at me for a second before turning on his heels and walking back to the door, stopping once he was a foot away from the frame. One gloved hand rested against the still scorched wood of the old door while the other was behind his back. Glancing over his shoulder he looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Practice is over for today get some rest because tomorrow I'm going to help you with your element again." The teacher tone laced heavily in his voice before he said one last thing that had me fuming at his retreating form. "You going to need as much help as you can get to control that wild fire."

The door shut behind him as I sprung up from the bed sprinting towards the damaged wood shouting, "You asshole, I'll show you control. Don't make me burn all that stupid hair off your head." I could hear him laughing at my anger as I huffed and went back to sit on the bed knowing that the door wouldn't unlock until he had gotten a safe distance away. I would still go look for him once I got out, but still that was a long way off so I plopped down onto my bed and buried my face in the middle of my pillow ranting on about arrogant cat loving assholes. Sometime during my rant my eyes had drifted shut and exhaustion from early that day caused me to slip into a fitful nap.

Next thing I knew I was being awoken by a rough tongue sliding against my cheek and the stink of cat breath blowing across my face. My hand pushed against the cat's head while I buried my face deeper into the soft pillow. "Five more minutes. Let me sleep." I mumbled trying to ignore the large cat that was trying to shove his face into mine. The cat bit one of my pigtails tugging my head to the side. I yelped as I nearly fell of the bed having to catch myself with one hand when the panther continued to pull on my hair. "Ok. Ok. I'm up! Release the hair now please." I said tugging the bunch of hair from its mouth. It sat back on its hunches staring at me trying to pass a message to me, probably from Chase.

"Chase has invited me to dinner?" I questioned still not use to the whole communicating through eyes thing. It nodded it head once before moving away so a lion could walk forward with a package in its powerful jaws. It dropped it silently into my awaiting hands before slinking out the door were it disappeared from my sight. Unwrapping the plain brown paper I gasped in surprise when I saw the black and red silk kimono. Carefully I pulled out the fragile material laying it out on my bed, my finger tracing the red dragons that were sewn into the soft fabric; each dragon circling around the edges of the kimono breathing gold fire. I placed the golden colored obi next to the kimono taking one last look at the outfit before I went into the bathroom to wash off the sweat from this morning.

Warm waters soothed my tense muscles, but no matter how much I wanted to just sit underneath the steaming water I knew that I had to go see Chase, so after reluctantly turning over the water and drying off I went back into my room. The cats gone and the door shut so I could get dressed in peace. Slipping on my undergarments first and then the one layer of the kimono had been easy. The silk of the material sliding across my skin with ease, the bottom hem of the kimono stopping just below my knees while the sleeves opened wide at my wrist. Tying the obi into the intricate bow proved a bit more difficult after a couple failed attempts the bow I had created would have to do because if I kept this going then I would be at it all night. Deciding to keep my hair down I tied it into low pony tail on the side of my head, all my hair hanging over my right shoulder except for the few stray pieces that hung around my face.

Slipping on my flats that tied around my calves I made my way out into the hallway. Glancing at the mirror I stared at my reflection. Even without makeup I still looked good; the gold obi placed around my waist had one eye in the middle of it. The familiarity of it nagged my brain bit I ignored it and walked out the door. Two panthers walked beside me; showing me the correct way to go so I didn't get lost in the labyrinth of halls. When I stepped through the arch way that led to the dining room I couldn't help but look over the beautiful room. A long table set up with most of my favorite foods stood in the middle of the room, lit candles placed every now and then amongst the food made the room glow in a warm light. Then there leaning so casually against the edge of the table with his back to the candles was the Prince of Hotness in all his glory.

My heart beat faster in my chest as his eyes scanned over my body a teasing smirk playing on his lips. Pushing off the table he walked towards me his strides smooth and unhurried like he had all the time in the world, which I suppose that comes from being immortal for over 1500 years. And I also guess that raging hot looks come with it too for even in a stupid plain shirt and dark denim jean he still looked amazing. The shirt clung to his chest showing every indent of his muscles that contracted and moved as he moved across the floor. I had to keep from drooling at the sight of him so I wouldn't look like a bigger fool than I already am.

When he stood beside me and wrapped his arm around mine to lead me to the table I had to keep from fainting at the rush of heat that flooded through my body when our arms touched and when his scent flooded my nose. _God he smells good… Ah! What the hell is wrong with me! Get a hold of yourself Kimiko don't focus on how hot he looks right now… or the his arm brushes against yours… or the way that he is staring at you right now with those hypnotic golden eyes. Don't look at him just focus on the table._

Even with the rants going on in my head I still glanced up at him from underneath my lashes and he was indeed staring at me with such intensity that I felt like I was turning to a puddle of mush. He smiled a genuine smile briefly in my direction before he dropped me off in my chair and went to sit down in his. Then that teasing smirk came back onto those lips while his eyes sparkled with something I couldn't place. Mischief. Evil. Happiness. So many emotions to list but none seemed to fit with how he looked right now. Of course when he opened his mouth all those thoughts disappeared as irritation filled my body. I had this insane feeling that dinner was going very long.

"Well I'm glad that you could show up finally. Oh and I must say that you clean up well."

"Yes I thought I would actually get dolled up since it isn't everyday that an arrogant cat lover invites me to eat dinner with him after spending so many days eating alone in my room." The snide remark had popped up in my head and out of my mouth before I could think over it. His eyes narrowed at me and I just glared right back at him refusing to break under his intense gaze.

Oh yes… dinner… was going to be very long indeed.

**Master Fung POV**

How one of my students could do this to another was beyond me and the pain that I felt on that fateful day was still in my chest. Stabbing me every time I closed my eyes and remember that day. Her screams still fresh in my mind along with seeing the blood stains in her room on the floor.

Oh how I wanted to go help her escape from her tormenter, but Dojo and the other older monks kept me in the meditation room as we all tried to ignore it. These students had become like children to us all and to hear one of them in pain was breaking our hearts and to know that it was another one of our 'children' that was causing the pain made it hard to breath.

We don't know what cause a sudden change in Raimundo, but none of us cared anymore. He was no longer apart of this temple or anything else for that matter. But still we had him stay so we could watch and make sure he didn't hurt anyone else.

After having back in the infirmary we had to check frequently to make sure he didn't leave like last time. When everyone had left to go to bed, myself included I was plagued by restlessness making it impossible to fall asleep. When the moon reached its highest in the night sky I finally just gave up and walked out of my room towards the infirmary to check up on Raimundo.

Reaching his room I found a candle flickering dimly as it fought to stay lit in the corner of the white room. It stood on a small table next to the empty white cot that was suppose to hold Raimundo's sleeping form. Panicking I glanced around the room looking for any signs that he would still be here only to come up empty in the end.

Sluggishly I went back to my room lying on the mat that lay in the middle of the floor resting my head in the soft white pillow. Multiple thoughts raced through my head before my eyes shut. On thought and one thought alone was left in my head when I fell into a restless sleep.

_May the Kami look upon us with kindness and keep us all safe from his wrath._

**Chase POV**

Arrogant… yes. Cat lover… no. Her snide remark caused my eyes to narrow which caused her to glare at me. As it was now we were having a glaring contest neither one of us wanting to admit defeat by turning our heads to look away. Pride refused to let this matter go. I had gracious invited her to eat dinner with me I had even gotten her something she could wear besides those robes that were given to her on her first day here. After having to wait for her for about twenty minutes I was very tempted to just storm into her room and drag her into the dining room not really caring if she was in the middle of getting ready and was standing in her room naked or if she was lying on her bed ignoring the invite.

Of course I had already seen her naked that day at the lake, but that was when she had been beaten and bloodied. So seeing her body clear of cuts and bruises would have made my day even better. Since so far I had got to spar with her during training, every now and then sneakily sliding my hand along her toned legs when I caught her kick or across her chest when she managed to dodge my hand. Then there was also the time when we were heading back to her room and I got to slap her ass and have the feeling of her breast pressed against my back. She had gotten her own pay back when she had continuously patted my ass afterwards.

So when I heard her footsteps against the floor just outside the door I got up from my chair to lean against the side of the table in front of the door, waiting for her to step through the threshold. The doors opening to reveal her in the outfit I had chosen. The black kimono tight against her form stopping just below her knees with the sleeves opening wide at her wrist. The sewn red dragons circling around her form were golden fire I been threaded in. And then the golden obi with my symbol in the middle of it. All of this nearly made me come undone completely, my self control barely hanging by a thread.

When I walked towards her my breathing was coming out short, but I had schooled my features to look as if I wasn't having problems breathing at the moment. Closer to her with my arm wrapped around hers and leading her over to her spot at the table had to be the toughest thing I've ever done. I was at her left side where her neck was exposed for me to see the creamy white skin and only a hint of her cleavage. Then her eyes those beautiful bright blue eyes were looking up at me from underneath her long eyelashes and I swore under my breath as the urge to pin her against a wall to dominate those red lips again swept through my body. I wanted to see those aqua eyes filled with lust and passion as she squirmed underneath me. I wanted to hear her scream my name as I brought her to a point so high that she would never want to be with anybody else.

But those thoughts just stayed as they were meant to be, thoughts. That could never happen in this life or the next, no matter how much I ached for her. It was surprising in the least really. I've never in my entire existence wanted someone as badly as I do with her. And by the time we finally made it to her chair and I had turned to walk to mine I was having a problem… my pants were just a little bit too tight in certain areas. So I was grateful when I managed to sit down in my chair so that she couldn't see what the mere thoughts of her had done to me. Then to somehow release the tension that was lying heavily in the air I made a comment, not really expecting her to come back with something like that. I mean come one. Arrogant cat lover.

Well it could be worse. Wuya could be eating with us. And if that happened then there was going to be a cat fight in the middle of my dining room. "Chase you didn't invite me to dinner. You just left me all alone in this big castle; you know I'm starting to think that you don't like me." Her nasally voice filled the room along with a loud bang when she swung the door open.

_I guess it's true. Speak of the devil and she will appear._ "Wuya your presences here was and is not required go back to your room and leave us be."

She rose a brow, "Us? Who else is in here?" She glanced at the end of the table where Kimiko sat. Emerald green eyes clashed with sapphire blue ones. Hate rolled off of them in waves as they glared at each other. I watched as Wuya flexed her claws, this was going to end badly if I didn't do anything, crap. "Wuya leave now. Like I said your presence here is not required."

"So you would rather spend time with this whore than with me Chase? I'm offended. What's so special about this whore that has got you so interested in her?" She swung her hand out in Kimiko's direction. A chair screeching against the floor made me look at Kimiko; her eyes were darker and narrowed at Wuya. Her hands were clenched into fist so tight that her knuckles had turned white and flames were starting to dance around her body.

"Maybe he's so interested in me because I'm not some slut that goes from villain to villain like some kind of sex disease. After all how many times have you gone between Jack, Hannibal and Chase hm? And then let's not forget those times when you were with those lesser villains too. If you're going to call someone a whore then it better be yourself." Kimiko's voice was cold and mocking as she glanced over Wuya.

"You better watch yourself girl. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you, would we?"Kimiko scoffed at her. "Like you could do anything to me you old hag. If anyone is going to get hurt it will be you if you don't leave this room in ten seconds."

Wuya laughed, "What could you possibly do to me? Even without my full power I could defeat you easily."

Kimiko smirked, the fire around her getting larger and brighter. "You wanna bet you old hag. Let's make a wager."

"Fine. The winner gets to stay here and with Chase."

"And the loser has to give up their ways, be they Heylin or Xiaolin." Kimiko finished for her.

Inwardly I rolled my eyes, "Must both of you include me in this."

"Shut up Chase. Alright Wuya the game is capture the flag." Kimiko snapped.

Both shouted, eyes burning.

"Let's do this. Xiaolin Showdown... Gong Yi Tanpai!"

_Damn…_

* * *

><p><strong>I say Wuya's going to get her ass kicked! Who's with me?<strong>

**hopefully updates will be every friday or every two fridays depends if i'm lazy or not... maybe i'll update sooner if i get more reviews...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok i kno it's short and i kno it's late. But it has to be for the story to work. Forgive me! **

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Kimiko POV<strong>

Standing on one of the rotating pillar glancing between Wuya and the green flag behind her and trying to come up with a plan while protecting myself from her attacks was actually easier then it use to be. Usually I would be out of breath by now but I was perfectly fine flipping and jumping from pillar to pillar, ever getting closer to Wuya's flag while still being able to protect my flag in the process.

When Wuya threw a nasty flaming orb at me I caught the fiery green flames effortlessly in my hands before dispelling the flames. "Oh Wuya your going to have to do better than that. What's wrong has your age finally caught up with you?" I taunted with a smirk.

Wuya clenched her fist at her side her body shaking with rage. "You little bitch! If Chase had only given me all my powers then you would be dead."

I laughed, "Oh really? If I remember correctly we still defeated you even when you had all your power. God no wonder Chase finds you annoying, all you can do is whine."

Wuya's smirk frightened me. "Yes, but dear girl why do you think he's kept you around for so long. It's not because he's somewhat interested in you. The training, the freedom, the nice dinner. It's all pretty obvious he just wants to get into your pants. You're nothing but an easy lay for him, just like when you were at the temple with those monks. Why else would they keep you around? You're weak and pathetic, easily controlled by your emotions. You're just-"Anger filled my body making me see red as tears stung at the corners of my eyes. S_top. Please just stop. _"-worthless."

That was it. Tears flowed down my face as heat engulfed my body. Everything she said about me was true. I'm not strong like Clay, Omi or Rai. I can't control my emotions to save my life. There was nothing special about me. I was delusional to even think that I was good enough for anything. My eyes closed as a few more tears leaked out, the flames around my body grew and flickered wildly around me, brushing against my skin to comfort me. With one graceful leap off the pillar I was in the air spinning until the flames spun with me, the heat around me seeming like nothing as I twisted around in the flaming hell hole. The tears stopped. She was wrong about me. With a jolt I stopped and glared down at Wuya who was looking at me in shock. "Let me show you, Wuya, just how wrong you are." My voice filled with the rage that was coursing through my body. "Heylin Fire Storm", the words were lost amongst the roar of the fire raining down on Wuya.

Flames spinning and falling crashing around the old witch, smashing rocks and boulders that got in its way. Wuya's scream echoed around the room as I landed next to her flag easily snatching it out of the ground. Immediately the flames died as the pillars disappeared back into the walls and floor. My steps were graceful as I strolled over to Wuya's form that was lying on the stone floor. Looking down my nose to her blackened form I sneered, "Oh how the all powerful Wuya was beaten by a weak, pathetic and worthless girl that no one ever believed to be stronger than she was. How does it feel Wuya? To know that you were bested by someone who is easily controlled by her emotions. You remember this and you remember this well Wuya. I am not the same girl I was at the temple. I have no mercy for anyone anymore and will not hesitate to attack anyone who thinks that they can easily control me. Leave now while your life is spared. Be happy because next time I see you, you might not walk away with just burns and a bruised ego."

With that said Wuya lifted herself off the ground and disappeared from the room. Chase strode over to me a smirk on his face, but I held up a hand for him to stop. "Thanks for dinner, but I'm going back to my room. See you tomorrow at training." Turning I walked out of the dining room to my room. When my door was firmly shut and I was back into my now clean training robes it was then that I finally let the tears fall; letting the last of my weaknesses flow down my cheeks before I embraced the welcoming darkness of sleep.

**Hannibal POV**

"Excellent my boy. You have improved and changed greatly. I say you're ready for the next step, won't you agree?" My southern accent laced heavily in my words. The boy in front of me was no longer the same Xiaolin leader that would do anything to save his friends and protect the temple. His hair was shaggier and darker, his eyes a green so dark they were almost black, and his body was more rugged and built. He was the exact opposite of what he used to be. And it was entirely perfect.

Everything about him was now controlled by the power of the Heylin Demon. He was stronger and faster, at times besting me in a fight. And he no longer cared about anything else. He was the perfect minion. I taught him everything I know so now it was time for the next step, to destroy the Xiaolin temple once and for all.

"Together we can destroy everything and everyone who opposes us and take over the world. But first we must destr- Hey put me down!" Two fingers pinched on each side of my head keeping me from escaping. "Thanks for the training but I don't need a talking vegetable to follow me everywhere. So to thank you for your kind services I will put you where you belong. Back in the Yin-Yang world." A deep voice rumbled before I was launched back into the prison that had held me for many years.

"Damn it! Another one to turn against me. Mark my words I will return and next time no one will be able to stop me." My voice echoed throughout the black and white world. Yes one day I will return and destroy the world that people hold so dear.

**Raimundo POV**

A smirk formed on my face exposing one canine. This was perfect. Nothing could stop me now from getting what I want, but first I need a plan. The smirk turned into a scowl as I stalked through the forest that surrounded my home. The medium sized cave suited me just fine for the moment because it was only temporary. As soon as I got her and destroyed the fool who keeps her now then my new home would be there. Everything will be perfect, but how will I be able to get her. I have no doubts that he's guarding her, so how will I be able to slip past his defenses.

The bushes that lined the forest floor rustled and a twig snapped. Instantly I shot a gust of wind towards the sounds, leaves flew off the branches leaving them bare and the form of Wuya lay on the ground having been pushed by the wind. She stood and rubbed her back grumbling under her breath before she stared at me. "Raimundo is that really you? You look so different." Her shock was obvious but I could care less. She was trespassing on my land and I didn't welcome anyone here.

"What is your business here? State it now before I kill you." Was my gruff reply, purposely ignoring her question.

She sighed, "Long story short, I was kicked out of Chase's lair by that stupid bitch that use to be your teammate and I was also forced to give up my ways." Seconds after she finished my hand was at her throat stopping her air supply. "You will use respect when you talk about my Kimiko or else I will not hesitate to disconnect your head from your body. Do you understand?" She clawed at my hand trying to get me to loosen my grip, but I only tightened my hold until she nodded her head then I just dropped her onto the ground again and turned to walk back towards my cave while she gulped in the sweet air that was taken from her.

"How is she yours when Chase has her?" She managed to gasp out. A growl escaped my throat, "She is mine and Chase just took her away from me, but I will get her back as soon as I figure out how to keep him away long enough to where I could grab her."

Her eyes lit up. "Maybe I can help you. Just to help out a friend in need."

I glanced at her, "What could you possibly do?"

"I could change into Kimiko and distract Chase while you grabbed the girl. Plus I know his lair like the back of my hand I could tell you how to slip in and then slip out without anyone knowing." She smirked.

A smirk formed on my lips once again.

"Alright Wuya, you got yourself a deal."

"Fine but give me a few days so I can perfect the spell. We wouldn't want everything to fall apart if it ends right when you're fixing to grab her."

"You have four days to perfect it. No time after that. So be ready." I sneered before disappearing into my home.

* * *

><p><strong>I pomise the nxt chapters will be long. I will type until i pass out! <strong>

**Reviews keep me motivated so plz review so i wont die!**


End file.
